With rapid development of displaying technologies, the display can achieve more and more functions mainly by arranging silicon-based integrated circuit elements having various functions in the display. For example, silicon-based sensors having automatic detecting function and automatic control function can be arranged in the display.
The production chain of silicon-based integrated circuit elements mainly includes a wafer factory and an encapsulating and testing factory. Hereinafter, it is explained by taking a silicon-based sensor as an example, which refers to an integrated circuit element that has a sensing function and is fabricated based on a silicon-based process. The wafer factory fabricates bare sensor chips based on the silicon-based process and the encapsulating and testing factory encapsulates the bare sensor chips, thereby realizing mechanical supporting, environmental protection or electrical connection for the sensors.
In the whole production chain of the sensors, the cost of encapsulation takes 70 to 80 percentages of the cost of whole cost of the sensors. Furthermore, after encapsulation, the size of the sensor is increased; for example, a bare temperature sensor is in a scale of 300 to 400 micrometers while an encapsulated temperature sensor is in a scale of 1 millimeter or more.
In view of the above, silicon-based integrated circuit elements in related technologies occupy too much space; in addition, a non-transparent material is usually utilized to perform the encapsulation, such that the silicon-based integrated circuit elements arranged in the display may adversely affect intelligent transparent display.